Poke school
by coolgamer
Summary: 8 kids go to school. they meet and get teamed up but they have their diffrences which causes problems. but when trouble comes along they have to put their diffrences aside or face their doom. Read and Review. a few pairings. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi coolgamer here. Please review this story.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon I do own some of the characters.**_

_**If I did own pokemon it would have these characters.**_

**CH. 1 First day, First pokemon**

_Get up go out._

_It's a whole new day._

_Get on the road_

_And travel all the way._

The song known as _whole new day _was on the radio. A girl was listening to it while getting ready. The girl had a cerulean blue hair color with a tad green. Her eyes were a sparkling cerulean navy blue. She had on a school uniform. It was a plain white shirt, with a blue mini skirt, and white knee high stockings.

_Good things will happen today._

_Nobody can get in my way._

_Cause I am going to go all the way_

_No matter what happens today._

The girl started to sing along. She had a beautiful voice. She continued to brush her hair.

_So today is the day everything _

_Will go my way today_

_So stay out of my way_

_Cause after today nothing _

_Can get in my way_

_After I start on my way_

(This song is written by me.)

The girl turned the radio off. Then looked in the mirror and went down stairs.

"Morning Melissa." said Red. Red had red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey little sis." said Ashley. She had black hair and green eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Melissa want eggs." asked misty. She had red hair and green eyes.

"Yes mom." I said. "Hi dad."

"Hello." said Ash. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Here are your eggs." said Misty.

"Arigato mom" I said

"I got to go." I said

"Don't forget your bento." said Ashley

"Or your bag." Ash said

"You get your first pokemon today." Red added.

"I know." I said happily.

"Ok bye." My family said.

"Ja Mata." I replied

I ran down the street. I finally stop in front of a group of buildings. I head over to one of them. This is the student trainers building. I see my friend Riku outside. He has red hair and aqua-green eyes. His uniform is all purple.

"Ohayo." I said

"Konnichiwa." He replied

"I can't wait." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"First pokemon silly." I said.

"Oh yeah." He said with a laugh.

"Let's go." I yelled after the bell rang.

"Okay." He said

"Su mo ma sen." Said the teacher

Everybody became quiet.

"Ok. Today you get your first pokemon. We will go in alphabetic order." He said.

He started to call off names. I got nervous. What if I didn't get the pokemon I wanted?

"Ketchum, Melissa." Mr. Olsen called.

I walked up to him.

"Ok. Melissa what do you want?" He asked.

"A cool pokemon." I said

"I know that. But which one?" he asked laughing.

'Charzard is a cool pokemon especially red's and dad's.' I thought.

"A charamander." I said.

"Ok. Here you go." He said handing me a pokeball.

"I want to call him Firestar." I said

"Great name." Mr. Olsen said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay back to your seat." He said.

He continued in that manner.

"Oak, Riku." He called.

"Yes." Riku said

"Which pokemon?" Mr. Olsen asked.

"I want a bulbasaur." Riku said.

"Okay." Mr. Olsen replied.

"I will call him Bulba." Riku said.

"Great." Mr. Olsen replied. "That's all class."

We got up and left. Me and Riku let our pokemon out. Then we started the walk home.

"See ya, Riku, Bulba." I said.

"Okay Melissa bye." He said

"I'm home." I replied walking in.

"Great." Red said.

"Oh no another charamander." Ashley groaned.

"His name is Firestar." I said angrily.

"Well Firestar welcome to the family." Ash and Misty said.

**First chapter done.**

_Well please review. _

_I will update soon._


	2. teams

_**I hope you like this story. Please review. I need more then 1 review here. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but some of the characters are mine.**_

**Chapter 2. Teams**

A week passed by after Melissa got Firestar. She was now on her way to school. Firestar was in his pokeball. The pokeball was silver with a line of red also know as the premier ball. It was attached to the belt around her waist.

'Today we are put into teams.' I thought.

"Konichiwa." Said a voice.

"Huh!" I said turning around to see Riku.

"Ohayo!" I said.

"You spaced out." He said.

"Just thinking about today." I said.

"Oh. Yeah teams." He replied.

"School!" Riku said.

We had stopped right in front of our building. We went inside and into our classroom. After our teacher did roll call. He told us about today! We then went to the field. There were the coordinators, elite, and leader classes. Me and Riku stood together in line. We were both nervous.

"Okay! When we call your name please go to the bio you are assigned to." Said Mr.Kiene.

"Okay, Ketchum, Melissa. Fire." Said Mr. Olsen

"Geiss, Abbey. Fire." Said a teacher.

"Mystic, Rose. Fire." Another said.

"Transient, Michelle. Fire." Another one yelled.

All four of us walked away. He is a description.

Abbey: Had red hair with brown eyes. She wears a red and white sailor outfit for her uniform. She is an elite student.

Rose: Have pink hair, pink eyes. She wears a white shirt under a brown coat and a pink skirt with yellow bows for her uniform. She is a coordinator student.

Michelle: has black hair, and gray eyes. Wears a black shirt under a yellow jacket and a black skirt. She is a leader student.

"Hi." Said Rose.

"Ohayo!" I said.

"Hey." Said Abbey.

"Hmm." Michelle replied.

Before we could say anymore came four guys. 1 was Riku.

"These are Stray Harada, Shawn Gregg, and Chris Frizzel." Said Riku.

Stray: had silver hair and blue eyes. He wore an all blue uniform. He was an elite student.

Shawn: had chestnut-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants. Gym leader student.

Chris: has brownish-red hair and brown eyes. His uniform is all black. He is a coordinator. Also my cousin. (Didn't see that coming did ya.)

"Hi. Melissa." Chris said.

"You know her/him!" Riku and Rose asked.

"Hai we are cousins." I replied.

"Oh!" Riku said.

"Well okay!" Rose said.

"Okay students!" Mr. Olsen said walking up.

"Yes sensei." We replied.

"You need to capture 5 pokemon babies." He said.

"Okay." We said.

"Lets split up." I said.

"Okay." Everybody said.

I walked away to a field where I found a tyrouge.

"Firestar ember." I said.

"Char!" it said. 'Right'

"tyrouge" it yelled. 'No'

"Pokeball go." I said throwing a premier ball.

"I caught tyrouge." I yelled.

It continued like this until I had a lapras who I called Surfer, an oddish I call Bloom, an eevee I call Kit, and a pichu which I call Static.

I went into our cabin. I healed my pokemon up. Then waited for the others. Rose and the others soon walked in.

"HI." I said.

"Hi." They replied.

They showed me their pokemon.

Shawn had ditto, tauros, poochyena, meowth, zigzagoon, and starter munchlax.

Chris had rosalia, sirskit, feebas, magickarp, ralts, and starter elekid.

Stray had murkrow, misdrevious, ghastly, sabyle, dusclopes, and grimmer as starter.

Rose had oddish, chansey, togepi, vulpex, seel, and starter clampearl.

Michelle had magnimite, onix, geodude, miltank, igglybuff, and starter golden.

Abbey had magby, growlithe, nosepass, tangela, caterpie, and starter squirtle.

Riku had Bulba, Sting (weedle.), sand (sandshrew.), Seahorse (Horsie.), Minus (minum), plus (plusle.).

"Wow some interesting pokemon" said a voice.

"AHH!" We yelled

"Sorry" said Mr. Olsen.

"No problem." We said.

"Anyways this is your home for the rest of the year." He said

"What!" we said.

"Yep. This is your one year home. So go home and pack and be back here in the morning." Said Mr. Olsen.

"Yes sensei." We replied.

We followed him to his car he gave us a ride home. I got out last. I waved goodbye. And walked inside I ate quietly receiving looks from my siblings and parents. I then walked up stairs to pack. 'Tomorrow is a long day' I thought.

_**Please review.**_

_**Any questions can be emailed to me.**_

_**Oh yeah if you want to be in one of the rival teams please give your name and a list of six pokemon that are in their first stage.**_


	3. first day training

_**Hi everybody. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon some of the characters belong to me and my friend Emma.**_

_**CH 1 First day, training**_

'Today is the day.' I thought.

It was Saturday morning. The morning me, Riku, and the others moved into the house. I packed my uniform but wasn't wearing it. I was wearing a blue shirt with a white T on it in the T were the words RAE. It showed my stomach. I had black pants with a chain on it. I had a black bow around my neck and fishnet arm cuffs.

"Firestar lets go." I yelled.

"Char!" He said. 'Right'

"Well bye." Said Ashley.

"Bye." Said mom.

"Have a good time." Said Ash.

"We'll miss you." Said Red.

"I'll be fine and bye. I'll miss you too." I said.

"Char." Said Firestar 'me too.'

I put on my roller blades and left the town.

My bag was a side bag. It was navy blue. I had a pokewatch on it was ocean blue. My pokegear was an ice blue color. Firestar was in his ball. My main mode of transportation is my rollerblades which were a flame design. I made it to the bio in no time. I saw the others at the house.

Riku: had on a white shirt over a black shirt with a brown scarf thing and black pants. On his head was a white bandanna.

Stray: had a silver shirt on under a black jacket and black pants.

Shawn: had on a leather black shirt on under a red jacket and black jeans.

Chris: has on tan pants and a red shirt under a gray jacket.

Rose: wore a one strap yellow shirt and flower skirt with a wrap around ribbon.

Abbey: had a brown shirt with a yellow one on top and blue jeans.

Michelle: had on a black shirt and yellow skirt.

"Ohayo." I yelled.

"Hi." Said Riku and Chris.

"Hey." Said Rose.

"Hmm." Said Michelle.

"Mm." Said Shawn.

"Hi." Said Stray.

"Hello." Said Abbey.

"Well let's move in." I said.

We went in the room was covered in boxes. I went to a door with a view of the stream and put tape on the door marking it as mine. I brought in all my stuff. I set to work right away.

(3 hours later.)

My room was done finally.

It had shelves with pictures of my family on it. A book case stacked with books of all kinds. My bed had a black blanket with flame design on it. I had a Desk set up. On it were my cds because my cd player was on it. I also had my laptop on it had a cool dragon design on it. Another book case help my manga collection and movies on top was my TV bottom shelf had my games and consoles. My diary was in my bedside drawer. In my closet were all my outfits. (I know they don't normally change clothes but.) In the corner were my pokemon bed.

"I am going to train." I said.

"okay." Said Riku.

I walked along the stream to nice area. I put Firestar on a rock Bloom on the stream to catch him if he falls and Surfer to wet the rock. It was to test his endurance. He lasted 10 minutes which was good. Bloom caught him right away.

"What stupid training." Said a voice.

"Huh." I said turning around.

_**What is going to happen next Find out next time.**_


	4. Rivals!

_**Hi everybody.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the last chapters.**_

_**Anyways I was wondering from what I have written so far should I do a sequel?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon some of the characters belong to me others belong to my friend. If I did own pokemon this would be happening.**_

Ch. 4 Rivals!

When I turned around I noticed a girl standing there.

She wore a red shirt under a black jacket and a yellow plaid skirt. Her purple hair was back length and in pigtails.

"I said stupid training because you could kill your pokemon." She said.

"Oh yeah. I know I just want it to get used to water attacks." I said.

"I understand. But you should battle a water pokemon." She said pulling out a ball.

"Okay so you want to battle." I said.

"Yes. Vapor." She said.

A vaperon appeared. It was well taken care of.

"Firestar you ready." I asked.

"Char." He said 'Yes.'

"Vapor use hydro pump." Said the girl.

"Firestar dodge." I said.

Firestar jumped out of the way. He started to glow an orange light also his tail flame grew.

"Huh?" both me and the girl asked.

"Char." Said Firestar. 'Huh'

I pulled out my pokedex.

'Charamander can learn blast burn if it and its trainer share a strong bond. The attack usually knocks out its opponent. Blast burn is a sacred attack only starter pokemon can learn it. It normally learns it in its second stage of evolution. If it learns in 1st stage it will evolve soon after.' It said.

"Blast burn Firestar." I said.

"Vapor Hydro pump." The girl said.

"Char." Said Firestar.

"Va." Said vapor.

Both attacks hit. Hydro pump was the weaker one at first but son began to get stronger.

"Firestar you can do it." I said.

"Vapor." Said the other girl.

"char." Said Firestar.

"va." Said vapor.

"I believe in you Firestar. I know you can do it." I said

Firestar started to glow. His claws grew sharper. His tail fire got bigger. And he grew in size.

"Charmeleon." Said Firestar.

"What." Said the girl.

"Alright Firestar." I said.

Soon the attack of Firestar's hit Vapor dead on. Vapor was knocked out immediately.

"Great battle." The girl said.

"Thanks. I am Melissa." I said.

"Kaori." She said.

'At the house. Michelle's pov'

"Kit." Yelled Riku.

"Kit." Said Rose.

"Kit?" Said a voice.

"Huh." Said Abbey.

We turned around.

"Hi I am Sasaki." Said a girl. "These are Emily, Rumika, Ghos, Ayame, Taru, and Jirou." She finished.

Here is a description.

Sasaki: She had a light blue hair color that in the sunlight turned silver. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green. She wore a yellow outfit that had long sleeves and went down to her thighs. Her green pants were form fitting. She had a scarf around her neck.

Taru: had white hair. His blue eyes hid behind glasses. He had on a pink shirt. And wore black pants. He had a tie on that was black. His watch was gold color.

Ayame: had spiky pink hair. His brown eyes hid a lot of emotions. He had an ear clip on his right ear. He had on a gray t-shirt with a blue shirt over it. His black jeans looked nice. He had clothe tied around his arm for a wristband.

Jirou: "Had light brown hair. He had brown eyes. He wore a Red shirt and red pants.

Ghos: had brown hair. His startling brown eyes held little emotions. He had a dragon tattoo down his cheek and neck. Around his neck was a chocker. He had on a red shirt over a black one. He had black gloves on. His tan kakis clashed with the outfit.

Emily: had back length black hair a ribbon on each side. She had purple eyes that were very deep. She had on a black shirt over it was a pink one. She had black shorts on.

Rumika: had shoulder length blonde hair. Her light brown eyes showed sadness. She had on a shoulder past pink shirt. Her jeans were reddish-brown. She wore a red buckle.

"Oh hi I am Riku." Said Riku.

"Rose." Rose replied.

"Abbey." Abbey stated.

"Stray." Stray said.

"Shawn." Said Shawn.

"I am Michelle." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sasaki.

"Who's Kit?" Asked Emily

"Kit is a friend eevee." Answered Riku.

"Oh. Need help looking." Asked Ayame.

"Yes please." I said.

We started towards the cliff when we stepped on it broke. We all slide down. When we get to the bottom we see Melissa and another girl.

'Melissa pov.'

"Guys." I said.

"Hey guys." Said Kaori.

"Huh." I asked.

"The others are my friends." She said.

"Oh guys this is Kaori, Kaori this is Riku, Shawn, Stray, Rose, Abbey, and Michelle." I said.

Okay. These are my friends Sasaki, Rumika, Emily, Ghos, Taru, Jirou, and Ayame. This is Melissa." Said Kaori.

"Melissa/Ayame." Said me and him.

"How are you?" We asked.

"Huh." Everybody said.

"Were cousins." I answered.

Just then came Chris with kit. We did the whole introduction thing again. Then Sasaki and the others had to go. We now had our first rival friends. I thought.


	5. first day back and mission

_**Hi everybody. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Well here is chapter 5. I just want to make it know I do now own most of the characters from my friend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did this would be happening. Also I only own some of the characters, and the plot.**_

**5. First day back and mission**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." Went the alarm

I turned it off. It was Monday morning. I went to the closet and toke out some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After my shower I went into my room and changed into my new uniform. A blue and white shirt, with a matching mini skirt. I went out expecting the others to be up but saw nobody. I started to make a big breakfast for everybody. I heard the others getting up. They came in their out of school clothes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Morning." I said

"Morning." They replied

"I made a big breakfast so eat up." I said

"Thanks." Everybody said

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked

"Well the boys are going on a camping trip. I am going to make up some new combos." Said Rose

"Training." Said Michelle

"I am going to look around." Said Abbey

"You?" Asked Riku

"I have to go into school." I said

"Okay." They said

"I gotta go." I said getting up

"Bye." Everybody yelled

I put on my roller blades. After collecting my pokemon. I headed off to school. I was pretty hard in a miniskirt that was tight. I finally got there. I looked for my new locker. I saw 7 others with it. So I guessed it was for the others. I put my roller skates in it and grabbed my book bag and books. I went off to my class. When I got there I noticed some one in there. I looked closer to see it was Sasaki.

"Hi Sasaki." I said

"Huh oh. Hi Melissa." She said

"So you're a trainer?" I asked

"Yeah. You too. Though I am not surprised." She said

"Really." I said

"Yes. The way you and your pokemon interact with each other. Also the way Kaori talked about your skills in battle." She said.

"Thanks." I said

"No prob. Hey want to be rivals?" She asked

"Sure why not." I replied

""Of course friendly rivals." She said

"Okay." I said

"Well only two." Said a voice

Sasaki and I jumped into the air from the scare. We turned around and saw it was Mr. Olsen. We laughed weakly.

"Hi Mr. Olsen." We said

"Hello. Now the reason why I wanted you here is because you get your first mission." He said

"Okay." We replied

"Sasaki you and your team are to go to a very select few tournament and participate." He said

"Yes sir." She replied

"Melissa you and your team will go to a remote island called New Island. You will study the pokemon there." He said

"Okay." I said

"That is all." He said

"Yes sir." We said

"Well I gotta go Sasaki." I said

"Okay me too bye." She said

She left after that. I walked out and to my locker. I put my bag away and grabbed my side bag which was a camouflage blue color. I put my books in the locker. I then noticed a yellow envelope. I took it out and noticed it said New Island on it. I put it into my bag. I grabbed my roller blades and put them on. I left the building. I took no time at all to get to the cabin. I walked in to see the girls on the couch talking. They looked at me when I closed the door.

"What's up?" they asked

"Nothing." I said

"Quit lying." Said Abbey

"Fine. I got our first mission." I said

"Cool." They yelled

"We have three days to get everything ready." I said

"Oh where are we going?" Asked Rose

"We are going to new island. We will be staying there for a month and a half." I said

"We need the boys." Said Michelle

"Yeah. I can call Riku." I said

"Okay." They said

I pulled out my pokegear and dialed Riku's number. I rang three times before somebody picked up.

"_Hello._" Said a voice

"Hi Riku. It's Melissa." I said

"_Hey. Whatcha need?_" He asked

"I need you guys to come home in the morning." I said

"_What? Why? What happened? Are you alright?_" He asked

"Calm down. I am fine. It's just that I got our first mission and we have three days to pack." I said

"_Okay I will tell the guys._" He said

"Thanks bye." I said

"_No prob. Bye._" He said

I hang up. I turn to the others and smiled.

"Let's get ready." I said


	6. what is that

_**Hello everybody. I hope you like this chapter. This is me just typing it not writing the chapter out. Thank you for those who reviewed. For those who didn't thanks for reading my story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Wish I did though. I do own most of the characters. Some of the characters I have under my care I am giving half ownership to my friend Emma. Cause some of the characters are hers. So if you have a problem with their personalities please tell me and I will tell my friend. **_

**Chapter 6. What is this?**

After a few days and a lot of work we finally left for new island. We were right now in a jet plane flying to New Island. We were sleeping because we were up late packing. We woke up to the intercom.

"Everybody time to drop out. Please go to the exit doors and put on your parachutes. You will be dropping into the sea. Sorry this is as close as I can get you." Said the captain.

We went to the doors and put on our parachutes. Riku opened the door for us. We looked down. I had to admit I was scared. One of my worst fears is heights. Riku knew this and gave me a reassuring smile. I nod to him. Then turned to the others.

"Everybody ready" I asked

"Yes lets go." They replied

I took a deep breath and jumped. Riku soon appeared beside me. (If you're wondering all our stuff was shipped out by boat pulled by the local island pokemon.) The wind was rushing past us. I finally saw the island. I looked at Riku. He nodded telling me it was time to pull our parachutes out. I pulled on the string. Our parachutes came out. Each of us had a different pokemon parachute. We softly landed on the island. Which by softly I mean we got tangled in the trees. The guys got down first and helped us girls down. We soon found a small but big cave to set up camp in. After that we got ready to look around.

"Okay teams are the following: Abbey and Stray will take the mountain area, Michelle and Shawn will take the forest, Rose and Chris the fields, and Riku and I will take the beach." I said

"Right. Thanks Melissa." They all replied minus Riku

"Well let's get going." I said

"Right." They said

We then walked off in different directions. Riku and I walked through a forest. We barely talked at all. When we finally got to the beach we gasped. It looked beautiful. There were water type pokemon everywhere. I walked down to the sand. I sat down and patted the sand next to me for Riku to sit down. He walked over to me but didn't sit down next to me. He knelled in front of me and looked me straight into my eyes.

"Uh Riku?" I asked

"Yes?" He asked

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I need to talk to you now." He replied

"About what?" I asked

"Melissa we have been friends for some time now." He started

"Yes I know." I said

"Well I started to like you as more than a friend. I have fallen in love with you." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes of course. Will you b-be my gi- girlfriend?" He asked

"Yes silly. I have been waiting for you to ask." I said

"Yes!" He yelled jumping up

I stood up and had him look at me. I leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back. We kissed passionately for a few seconds. He then tried to ask for entrance. I pushed him away. He looked at me weirdly.

"No frenching on first date." I said

"No fair." He said

I laughed at his expression. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see a weird pokemon. I pointed it out. Riku pulled the pokedex out while I did my camera.

"_No data available._" It said

"What?" Asked Riku

"I don't know but I will get a pic." I said

"Okay." He replied

I took a pic. It looked at me. It reached a hand out to a rock. When it touched it the rock disappeared. I froze in my place. My eyes went huge and my mouth dropped open. I turned to Riku. He looked at me. I was still frozen when I noticed it walking towards us. Riku grabbed my hand and started to run back to camp with me in tow. I only had time to put my camera away. I looked back at it. It just stared back. We finally made it back camp. The others were already there. They looked at us.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose

"Weird pokemon." Said Riku

"That can delete things." I added

"What?" They asked

We were about to answer when we fainted all of a sudden. I heard the others scream our names.

**End chapter**

_**Did yah like it I hope you did.**_


	7. Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long…I got so busy and I lost inspiration. Also when I finally decided to pick up the story again…well I noticed how much my writing style has changed. Therefore I have decided to rewrite this story to be better than before! **

**Also I've been working on character development as well and I plan to develop my characters better than they were before as well! The plot may change due to this but I hope it won't change too much. In fact while writing this I had an idea.**

**Now I hate putting these notes in the story…but I wanted to let you know what was going to happen. Once the characters have been redeveloped to be better and hopefully not Mary Sue like…then this story will be updated.**

**Thank you for your time reading this! I also hope for your continued support. **

**Coolgamer**


End file.
